The present invention is generally directed to support chairs for construction and, more specifically, to support chairs that have increased versatility during at least one of manufacturing, shipping, or use.
Typically, a construction project in which concrete is poured into a form may require the use of twenty different supports to position rebar or cable in certain positions prior to the pouring of concrete into the form. Management of the inventory of large number of forms can take a tremendous amount of time and labor. Additionally, most supports are rather blocky and as such are expensive to ship and require a lot of storage space. Additionally, the use of so many different supports slows down the efficiency of placement of supports within a form due to the time needed to select the proper support and limitations on how many supports can be carried by a single worker in a single trip.
It may be advantageous to provide a chair support that: is easier to carry in large numbers, is simpler to ship and transport, avoids the need for so many worker hours to be devoted to placement, reduces the amount of administrative burden created by the need for companies to maintain and monitor inventory, and which reduces the number of supports that need to be kept on hand to complete varied projects.